


untitled goose game DLC-Detroit Police Department

by Lovw



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovw/pseuds/Lovw
Summary: ※全篇都是胡扯※我剩最後的酒館限時任務完成不了好生氣啊，容錯率太低了吧RRR！





	untitled goose game DLC-Detroit Police Department

DPD追加DLC內容+攻略！個人手打心得，請勿隨意轉載！！

任務：

．打翻李德警探的咖啡

．打開柯林斯警探的平板電腦

．偷走克里斯的警槍

．搶走康納的領帶

．布置副隊長的桌子

（甜甜圈、咖啡、糖包、漢堡、鴿子模型）

＊．讓傑弗瑞隊長生氣

攻略流程：

先說說DPD的格局還有NPC的行動模式：康納會在證物室和犯人關押的那條走廊來回走動、安德森副隊長在廁所門口站著、蓋文會去茶水間倒咖啡，回來放下玩一會手機再喝掉，然後又去倒、克里斯警官在仿生人停機位和他的位子間走動、福勒隊長待在他的辦公室裡使用電腦。

咖啡那個最簡單，趁蓋文玩手機時弄翻即可，等他再倒就叼走，從他背後繞去安德森副隊長桌上擺好**咖啡**，茶水間裡有**糖包**。柯林斯警探位子上沒人，可以直接打開**平板電腦**，**甜甜圈**在那裡有一盒，挑一顆拿就可以了。**鴿子模型**在仿生人機位的角落，**漢堡**在克里斯警官桌上，這兩樣拿的時候注意不要被克里斯警官看到，也先不要抽他腰上的東西，不然後面牆上的仿生警官都會啟動。

用叫聲吸引康納的注意他會過來想摸鵝，在他蹲下時伸脖子抽走**領帶**，要在嘴裡叼五秒才任務成功，康納追來的速度很快，但注意如果此時有在安德森副隊長視線範圍內他們會一起追，而康納速度會減低，所以這項任務建議在康納走到第二間囚犯室那邊時行動。切記！跑的時候不要進警局大廳，路線是去茶水間繞桌，不然康納看到副隊長桌上的東西會收走！！

新任務開啟以後去搶克里斯警官的**槍**，DPD後面的三個警用仿生人都會來追你，考驗走位的時間到了，建議走S型繞兩張辦公桌，把槍丟到蓋文桌子底下，他會撿起來然後槍枝走火，福勒隊長就會被驚動**跑出來罵人**，到此為止是第一階段的攻略。

任務(額外)：

．授勳的鵝

．咖啡盛宴

．將康納和副隊長鎖進廁所

攻略流程：

通關後DPD會開啟這三個追加任務，第一個是要去福勒隊長的位子上拿勳章，趁他開門出來罵人的時候進行吧。第二個要利用蓋文發現沒咖啡以後會去倒的習性，先趁玩手機時偷走，連偷兩杯，可以暫時放到柯林斯警探位置後面的死角，等他倒了第三杯回來趕快將兩杯放回他桌上就完成了，因為時間差要拿捏得很準所以其實不好達成，蓋文往右邊回頭的時候視線範圍比較大，咖啡沒藏好就會被他發現，而且奔跑途中不能放咖啡否則會翻倒，這項蠻考驗操作技術。不過對蓋文的咖啡惡作劇其他所有人都會當作沒看到，還算是遊戲比較友善的一點。

最後一項比較複雜，首先要往安德森副隊長桌上放東西，為了避免後面步驟失敗等待重來時間太長，只放甜甜圈和漢堡兩樣關鍵物就可以了。用叫聲將康納吸引到副隊長的座位附近，他發現被我們帶到桌上的東西以後會跑去找安德森副隊長理論，然後將所有物品歸位。我們不能讓他跑去放東西，要趁他和副隊長站得最近的時候搶走他的領帶，再立刻解開安德森副隊長的褲子，角度跟時機都要非常非常準，站位不能太近也不能太遠，只有一瞬間的機會！底下附我多次失敗後研究出的最佳站位示意圖，大家努力嘗試吧。

成功後他們會互相對看一陣子，然後相繼走進旁邊的廁所，關門以後我們過去鎖起來就大功告成了！

至於後來廁所裡飄出的一堆愛心是什麼意思我可不知道，畢竟我只是一隻鵝，呱。


End file.
